


Fixing a Broken Heart

by Yewoqirife



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma!Adrien, Akuma!Luka, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Chat Luka, F/M, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Identity Reveal, Lukanette, Marichat, Starts with a lot of Lukanette with eventual LadyNoir, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yewoqirife/pseuds/Yewoqirife
Summary: Marinette has decided that Adrien needs her more as a friend than anything else and stops pursuing him, instead encouraging him with a mysterious  girl the won't tell them about. Chat Noir disappears completely. Ladybug wants her Chat Noir back and will do anything she can to find him. The problem is she doesn't know his name.





	1. Kiss, Marry, Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post from Gale-of-the-nomads on Tumblr:  
> https://mageyewoqirife.tumblr.com/post/180681539781/ml-fanfic-idea-brokenhearted
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr:  
> https://mageyewoqirife.tumblr.com

“She's just so perfect…” With a dreamy sigh and far off look in his green eyes, Adrien sat back against the cafe seat. His friends watched him with wide eyes, unsure of how to react to this new bit of information. Nino just stared at his best friend who supposedly had a crush on some beauty that he mentioned through the years on occasion, but for some reason today he seemed overcome with his love for the mysterious girl. All they can get out of him is that they met through work and have known each other for two years during which they have done their best to see each other at least once a week.

Alya's eyes swept over to Marinette who was looking down at the ground, the smallest of frowns on her lips. Heart breaking for her best friend while the boys remain oblivious, Alya opened her mouth to comfort Marinette, but got cut off instead by a too cheerful voice.

“You should tell her! I mean - Any girl would be lucky to seen you, Adrien. I mean, to be seeing you. I mean, be Seen by you!” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before trying again. “You deserved to be happy with the one you love.”

Alya looked startled at Marinette encouraging Adrien to pursue another girl and made a note to have a very interesting conversation with her later. Nino just seemed confused, but decided to just go with the flow. After all, his best friend is pretty awesome and he wants his friend to be happy. If dating this mystery girl makes him so content, then he should give it a go.

Adrien seemed blissfully unaware of the changes in Marinette's emotional state or Alya glaring at him. He gave Marinette a dazzling smile that made her heart pick up speed and thanked her. His eyes sparkled as he agreed and said he will bring it up next time he met up with his mystery girl. 

Lunch period came to a close and they began their journey back to school. Nino and Adrien took the lead, holding the doors open for the girls, before sinking into a comfortable conversation that didn't interest their companions. In fact, Alya only had one topic on her mind.

“What are you playing at, girl! The last thing you should be doing if you want to be with Adrien is telling him to ask someone else out! What were you thinking?!” Concern mixed with curiosity in Alya's voice as she questioned her best friend. For two years Marinette had been crazy over Adrien so why was she backing off now.

“Alya, I want him to be happy. Yes, I love him, but he has been clear that we are just friends. As his friend, the most loving thing I can do is encourage him to be happy. He made his choice and I want to support it.” Marinette felt like this was a sign she was starting to mature and finally find a little bit of stability in the emotions that controlled her instead of blindly following her hormone driven feelings. Being Ladybug forced her to grow up and make difficult decisions. Time to make another. “I'm Adrien's good friend. Nothing more.”

Recognizing that her best friend had made up her mind, Alya simply let the subject drop for now. She would talk to the others in the class and maybe come up with a plan. Marinette was not good at following her own advice at all. She deserved to be happy too, but her sweet friend was willing to sacrifice her own happiness to give Adrien his own.

Every girl in their class wanted to help get them together. They made a plan to hang out that weekend at Juleka's place and invited Marinette to hopefully talk some sense in the girl. Rose started planning, her romantic nature taking charge as she maps out Adrien and Marinette’ future relationship.

That weekend, most of the girls in their class found themselves tucked away on Juleka's house boat, giggling and having a blast ignoring their daily stresses. The room was filled with carefree laughter and playful bantering when Marinette arrived, late as usual. Alya waved her over to sit on the floor between her and Rose who was chatting happily about the latest celebrity romance she noticed and how positively sweet it was seeing them together and so in love!

Marinette slid down to the floor, gently resting her purse holding Tikki beside her and rolled her eyes as the conversation shifted to the most popular (not) relationship in Paris: Ladybug and Chat Noir.

No matter how many times she denied it as Ladybug, people love to speculate about her and her silly kitty together. Seriously, the only way she could think that she would ever get out of it was to show up with a ring on her finger and Adr-... A random, non existent man on her arm. For so long, that man had soft golden locks and curious green eyes with a gentle smile that made her swoon. Now, her future was tall and faceless standing next to her. A twinge of sadness made her lip twitch downward, but she squashed the flicker of emotion down and forced a smile. The future was simply unwritten and one day, she would meet her perfect match. One day.

“They have to have at least kissed or something. I mean, they have been partners for two years, both of them chase each other the city in skin tight suits and Chat Noir isn't exactly shy about what he wants.” Alix never did let anything hold her back from saying what was on her mind.

Alya shook her head with a knowing smile on her face. “Don't we all wish. I'm all for Ladybug and Chat Noir getting together, but Ladybug still denies it. Best we can do is hope for the future. Trust me, if it happens, it will be all over my Ladyblog!” Marinette knew Alya was a fan in and out of the mask. As Rena Rouge, she tried her hand at matchmaking between the two super heroes just like she did with Marinette and Adrien. If only she knew she was trying to set up her best friend with two different guys. Every time Rena Rouge got Ladybug alone for a minute, she would make a quick joke or a suggestive comment, but the answer never changed.

Marinette grinned at her own private knowledge of the whole situation and was proud that her best friend chose to promote truth over gossip. Rose noticed her grin and called her out “Marinette, don't you think they would be sooooo cute together?” Hearts swam in Rose's eyes, imagining what she saw as the ultimate super romance.

Marinette just brushed it off, used to it by now. After all, Nadja Chamack has been trying to catch them together since that first live interview and rumors are harder to kill than cockroaches. “I think Ladybug and Chat Noir have enough going on without adding a relationship.” No one needed to know just how aware she was that neither hero had never had a serious relationship.

The conversation melted into a comfortable chatter or relationships and innocent gossip. A few times one of the other girls would bring up Adrien, but Marinette kept redirecting until Alix spoke up with a new suggestion: “Let's play Marry-Kiss-Kill!”

All the girls looked around at each other before nodding at the simple game. They have played it before, but the combinations were endless so it never got old and several times it got one of them to admit a crush that no one knew about. “I'll start,” Alex said. “Gimme my names.”

“Max, Kim, Nathaniel”

“Easy, keep that order. Marry Max because those brains are bound to get him a good job, kiss Kim because his face would be hilarious and sorry Nathaniel. Bye bye. Rose, Juleka, your turn! Rose, Sabrina and Marinette.”

Juleka always blushed when given Rose, but she played along. “Marry Rose, kiss Marinette and kill Sabrina. Sorry.” Rose beamed, happy with the answer and Marinette was simply happy she lived through the round. Now it was Juleka's turn to assign names. She always gave easy ones. “Mylene: Ivan, Nino and Adrien.”

“Marry Ivan of course,” Mylene didn't hesitate about marrying her boyfriend of two years, but the others take a second to choose. “Kiss Adrien and kill Nino. Sorry Marinette and Alya.” She grined wide, tapping her chin with a finger until she pointed at Rose. “Alya, Chloe and Juleka”

“Well, Juleka is already marrying me. I'd rather kiss Alya, so kill Chloe” Beaming, she looked between all her friends and stopped as her eyes landed on the Ladyblogger. The game then shifted from classmates to a whole new genre. “Alya, you get to choose Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee!” Everybody waited eagerly for Alya's answer, but they didn't expect her to laugh.

“Easy. Carapace gets to marry me.” Alya wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, knowing full well who is behind the mask. “Rena Rogue gets the kiss because she is a foxy lady and I guess Queen Bee takes the fall.” Marinette grined, laughing quietly that Alya would rather kiss herself than Chloe.

“Marinette: Ladybug, Rena Rouge and Chat Noir.” Marinette's laugh died on her lips and she frowned. She didn't want to kill any of them. Then again, she didn't want to kiss or marry herself or Alya, but her friends didn't know her personal connections. It got quiet and Marinette realized they were all waiting on her to answer, but this just wasn't fair. How could she chose between herself and her two best friends on either side of the mask!?

“I guess marry Rena Rouge.” Marinette did catch her best friend beaming as soon as she spoke. “Can't I just kiss them both? I don't want to kill either of them.” This game was no longer fun. The other encouraged her to just pick, unaware of the war inside her. Deciding on who she would rather survive, Marinette answered honestly.

“Kiss Chat Noir, kill Ladybug.” Everyone froze. After a beat, they all spoke at once.

“You would kill Ladybug!?”

“But she can do her Miraculous Recovery magic thing and fix anything”

“You like Chat Noir enough to kiss him?”

“Ladybug…” “Chat…” “Marinette!”

Marinette flushed red, knowing none of them could ever understand that she made the choice for real every week battling akumas and she couldn't possibly explain properly, but she did try the best she could. “I just think that's the way Ladybug would want it to happen. She would rather let her partner live even if it means she has to go.” The others forgot the game and started deliberating the three themselves. Some chose to kill Rena Rouge. Some chose to kill Chat Noir. No one else chose Ladybug.

Marinette decided she needed to walk about and get some fresh air and maybe a glass of water. Her thoughts followed her as she walked out, barely noticed by the others in their new heated conversation. The sixteen year old girl made her way to the kitchen and filled a glass with water before walking out on the deck. She leaned against the railing and closed her eyes while she inhaled the fresh breeze as it brushed past her.

The cool air helped clear her mind along with a sweet melody playing from some unknown place. The music surrounded her and she let her mind go blank, simply feeling each note and letting it wash over her.

“Hello, Ma-Ma-Marinette.”


	2. A Good Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previous Chapter
> 
> The cool air helps clear her mind along with a sweet melody playing from some unknown place. The music surrounds her and she lets her mind go blank, simply feeling each note and letting it wash over her.
> 
> “Hello, Ma-Ma-Marinette.”

Turning swiftly, Marinette startles at the new voice. She should have known that the relaxing music was coming from Luka. He has an amazing talent to put together a tune that perfectly matches her mood. Immediately, his calming presence helps the remaining tension from her previous conversation with her friends melt away.

“Hey, Luka.” It is so easy to be comfortable around Luka and he is such a kind boy that it is impossible not to like him. They interacted a few times over the years when she it her came over to Juleka's house or if her and her friends went out to see him play in his band, but it was always just in passing after their double date with Adrien and Kagame at the ice rink a couple years back. Juleka and Rose kept hinting that he liked her, but she mades a point to not encourage or discourage him either way. He is just a friend, after all. 

Marinette stands quietly, and walks over to take a seat on the lounge chair next to him. 

“I can sense you are feeling something like this…” His gentle melody suddenly picked up tempo into a confusing rush of notes and rhythms. As always, Luka can read her perfectly and he captures the chaos and frustration along with a little pain from the simple thought of ever having to choose between her life and Chat Noir. The music swells into a climax where it where emotions reach their peak.

“You deserve to feel like this.”

The chaotic melody resolves into a peaceful sweet melody of an answer given, a promise kept and friendship stronger than ever. It reminds her of the nights Ladybug and Chat Noir simply exist together in harmony without any risks or akumas. Marinette closes her eyes and sighs happily, her emotions adopting the music as her own. It is all a silly game and nothing that she should let herself worry about. Chat Noir could be a bit reckless, but he would never leave her for good. Whatever the obstacle, they could conquer it together.

The sweet melody fades and Marinette finds herself looking at Luka with wonder. “How do you always know just what I need to hear?” she asks.

Giving a shy smile and a slight blush, Luka lets out a small laugh and quietly replies, “Music is easier to speak than words. I've always been good at reading the emotions of others.” Closing his eyes, he continues to play, the swell of the music embodying a sense of peace and simple companionship. Her body sways side to side with the beat and they sit together until they hear Alya's voice. 

“There you are, Marinette! We got worried when you didn't come back right away.” The last note hangs in the air as he stops playing and glances between the two girls looking like he wants to say something else, but he holds back.

Marinette gives Luka her signature grin, heart bursting at his kindness. “Thank you for cheering me up. I was just being silly over a game, but I appreciated your kindness.”

She stands and faces her best friend who is almost at her side now. Marinette goes to follow her, but turns back right to glance at Luka right before she goes through the doorway. His expression is hesitant, but she can see in his eyes that he is disappointed that their moment was interrupted. The silence she leaves behind is deafening and with each step she expects him to continue playing. He never does. 

Once back with the girls, they continue laughing and chatting, acting as if nothing happened earlier and Marinette couldn't be more thankful. They joke and play for another hour before one by one they each begin to head home. Alya announces that she and Nino have special plans together and heads out, leaving just Marinette with Rose and Juleka. 

Giving the last hugs goodbye, Marinette begins to head out before making a spur of the moment decision. She turns down the hallways and makes her way to the room where she knows Luka and Juleka stay, wanting to say goodbye to her other friend. He had looked so sad when she left him to return to her girlfriends and she wants to make sure he isn't still upset. 

Marinette lifts her hand and knocks lightly on the door frame before entering. Everything feels reminiscent of their first ever meeting two years back. Luka is sitting on his bed with legs crossed and hands resting loosely on his knees. His left hand holds a familiar guitar pick between his fingers. His eyes are closed and he looks at peace as he slowly inhales and exhales. Just like last time, she startles when he suddenly opens his eyes and smiles gently. After being caught watching him, her face flushes with a blush and she fights to stammer out her goodbye.

“Hey! I… uh… I just wanted to goodbye you, I mean say to see you… I mean say to you goodbye?” The tone of her voice lifted slightly at the end making the words sound like a question rather than a statement. Once again, he lifts his hand over his mouth and giggles softly. She relaxes at the sound and shifts to sit next to him on his bed. “I just came by to say thank you again, for helping me feel better earlier. You're a good friend.” For some reason the words taste like both truth and a lie.

“I'm always happy to see you, Marinette, and I always want to make you happy.” There is no waver in his voice, but a hint of hesitation is in his eyes and he bites his lower lip, not sure if he should continue. All the hints from Juleka and Rose that he had a crush on her come flooding back and she find herself looking down at her hands clasped together in her lap when he finally finds the courage to speak.

“Sometimes I wish we saw each other more” 

It isn't a big confession, but it still makes her feel wanted even if only as a friend. Marinette grins wide and nods in agreement. “I would like that.”

Never before had she ever seen him smile so wide as he did that moment and his entire body shifted closer to her, making sure she knew she had his full attention.

“Really? You should come to the band practice tonight. I wrote a couple new songs and I'd love to here what you think.” The sparkle of excitement is in his eyes. Honestly, she is not sure if she is ready to move on, but she does enjoy having Luka in her life and as a friend. Perhaps they could just get to know one another for a while and let things happen naturally. 

“Oh, um. I'm not sure if I can tonight. I'll let you know later?” Her emotions are far too confusing to make a spur of the moment decision, but the idea of hanging out with Luka more is definitely tempting. Perhaps it won't hurt anything and he could help heal her heart. 

Luka reaches over behind the orange amp at his beside and sits back up holding a price of paper and a pen. He scribbles a quick note and wraps her fingers around it, keeping eye contact as long as their skin is touching. “I hope you can make it.”


	3. A Good Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette makes a choice.

Needing time to think, Marinette decides to take the long way home. She doesn't really have plans tonight besides a late night patrol with Chat Noir, but practice will not affect that and all her school work is caught up.

Nothing is stopping her from saying yes to Luka's invitation except fear that history would repeat itself. Then again, Adrien has always made it clear that she is just a good friend, but Luka seems interested in more. She decides to wait until Luka clearly tells her that he wants to be in a relationship before she lets herself fall again.

The various futures ranging from crushing heartbreak to blissful happiness play in her mind in a confusing loop. Realizing that her old habits are coming back to haunt her, she ends that train of thought immediately. No, she needs to not move from one crush to another. There is plenty of time for that later and after all she is only sixteen. Her parents are always telling her that she is still young and has her whole life ahead of her, but that idea just seemed too hard to grasp before now. She's done with crushes, at least for a little while.

Once home she cheerfully greets her parents, giving each a hug. The bakery is fairly busy so she takes a moment to help out with the customers and catching up on necessary chores in the kitchen before heading up to her room.

Crawling up the ladder and through her trap door, she finally reaches her own personal space only to realize that she is surrounded again. Dozens of Adriens watch Marinette as she looks around her room, and a soft sigh escapes her lips. Time to move on.

Tikki floats out of hiding as soon as the trap door closes, her big eyes watching her chosen with curiosity. She wonders how to best talk to Marinette about what happened, but before she can think of the words to say, the young girl is silently removing picture after picture of Adrien from her walls. The kwami decides to simply watch and wait, knowing that Marinette will speak when ready.

Each picture removed is a small weight lifted off her heart that she didn't even know she carried. One by one, they land in a small box. She lifts up her mattress and begins to realize just how deep the infatuation ran. Her mind wanders to what she would do if she found out someone had all her pictures up all over their room, her schedule hung from the wall and desktop as a collage of her surrounded by hearts. Well, someone really might have that with Ladybug, but not Marinette.

First of all, that someone would be sure to discover that she is Ladybug so that was nerve-wracking enough. Thinking about it, she realizes she would be more likely to avoid that hypothetical person than be flattered by the attention. Maybe that's why it was never meant to be.

Once she is finished gathering her entire collection, she puts the lid on gently and tucks it in with all the presents she has made until his fiftieth. For the first time since getting home, she feels a small smile tug on her lips and it is much easier to breathe. Looking around at her almost bare walls, a few pictures still remain. However, they are very different. Some even contain Adrien with others, but no more than any of her other friends and all of them are fond memories of time together with her classmates. She changes her desktop image to a picture of herself as Ladybug and Chat Noir hanging out and looking over the Parisian night. It is such a great image that some random fan created and every time she saw it, she feels like she can feel the chill of night, smell the deliciousness of food cooking at the street cafe, hear her chaton make on of his cheesy puns and relax in a sense of freedom that comes with flying through the sky.

With everything packed away, there is no more need to stress over Adrien and confessing her feelings. While not done with all the changes she would need to make tonight, the biggest reminders of her not-so-secret crush were hidden safely away. She never before realized how much his presence weighted on her mind from constantly being aware of his schedule, knowing all his little quirks, fearful that he would discover her love and anxiety over how to tell him in a way that didn't come across as creepy. In giving up her infatuation, she was also able to give up all that stress and anxiety. It is liberating. She looks around, not seeing the absence of her crush, but rather an empty canvas ready for her to build new memories. Tucked beside her computer is the little beaded lucky charm Adrien gave her two years ago for her fourteenth birthday.

“Tikki?” she asked, looking around as she grabs the little charm and cradles it fondly. The small kwami floats up to her, touching her cheek gently with her small hand and smiles wide.

“I am so proud of you, Marinette.” Validation fills the teen's heart as her best friend and the one who knows her best speaks. After all, she cares deeply of what Tikki thinks and values her opinion.

“Thanks, Tikki. I think I'm going to just take a break for a while. My heart needs time to heal without a boy distracting me.” Her fingers trace the familiar little beads as she always did, but instead of a longing for affection, she find that they remind her of what was real: their friendship. She decides that these will stay out. After all, she doesn't want to erase Adrian from her life. Marinette simply needs to find a balance.

“I think that is wise. You need to be happy on your own before you move on.” Tikki is bursting with pride at the choice her chosen. After all, she knew the obsession itself was unhealthy and she thinks Marinette is finally seeing that as well. Secretly, she hopes this will open the door for Ladybug to consider Chat Noir, but either way it is a step in the right direction.

“What about tonight, Marinette?” The boy is good to her and Tikki recognizes it and he would be a good friend. As long as Marinette doesn't let herself spiral into another unhealthy infatuation.

“I think I should go?” A question rings in her voice, asking her friend's opinion. Marinette hesitates before continuing after Tikki nods “I like Luka and he has proven to be a good friend. He's fun to be around and I don't feel pressure to be anyone but myself around him.”

She reaches into her pocket, pulling out the slip of paper that Luka gave her earlier. It's crinkled up from sitting in her pocket, but she smooths it out gently to read his note.

I hope to see you tonight

Following the short message is an address and his phone number.

What a good friend.

Marinette pulls out her phone and adds his information as a new contact before shooting him a text message.

“I'll be there. - Marinette”


	4. Time Heals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finally learns from past heart ache and opens herself up to take new chances.

Luka’s face lights up as soon as he sees her stumble through the back room where his band practices despite her being almost an hour later than call time. Marinette grins sheepishly, hoping he isn’t too disappointed, but the pure joy in his expression causes her to sigh in relief. After all, she doesn’t get to decide when Hawkmoth will send out his newest akuma to terrorize the citizens of Paris and the one this afternoon had been particularly nasty.

She tries her best not to distract him and looses herself in the music rocking back and forth with her eyes closed. Luka always has been amazing at pouring out his soul and bearing the souls of others with his songs. Marinette lets her heart fully experience the emotional story as they play song after song, sometimes pausing to play a difficult transition a few times to make sure everyone has the timing and tempo correct.

The last song is unfamiliar, but full of yearning. The lyrics speak of unrequited love and desire to see the mystery girl full of happiness. Every note sings sweetly through the room as a ballad which is definitely not their usual style. Confused, she finally opens her eyes and finds Luka staring right at her with a soft smile on his face as if he is entirely at peace.The last note is still through the room and fades completely until silence takes over before everyone moves to begin packing up.

She takes a few steps forward as Luka slides his guitar in his case and carefully tucks his pick away in its own little pocket.

“Sorry I was late, Luka. I got caught up doing…” she starts to explain before pausing not sure which excuse to give, but thankfully he starts to speak before the pause begins to feel unnatural. 

"I'm always happy to see you, Marinette. Thank you for coming tonight.” Luka snapped the case shut and secured the latch before standing up to face Marinette directly, absolutely beaming. “Did you have fun?”

“Yes! You have such a way with music. Did you write any of the songs yourself?” Words tumble out of her mouth faster than she can think in her excitement. “I love how playful the song about birds and butterflies felt! Oh and the one about stars dancing with the moon was so much fun! The last one was crazy different, but made me feel so happy that the mystery girl had someone who cared so much for her.”

A light chuckle left his lips at her eagerness and Luka smiled gently, eyes softening in fondness. “Rose actually wrote the one about birds and butterflies. Juleka wrote the celestial song about her dreams and aspirations. The ballad was special. Adrien and I worked together to write it. His first ever lyrical song. It seems like he and I have a lot in common when it comes to the girls we love.” Mariette feels like a bucket of ice water is dumped over her head hearing Adrien's name and her smile falters. She tries to catch herself and plasters a fake grin on instead, hoping it will fool Luka.

“Who are the lucky girls?” Mariette honestly is scared to hear about either girl, but her curiousity gets the best of her. She knows Adrien has a crush on his mystery beauty that he refuses to name, but she thinks Luka has a crush on her. Honestly, she isn't sure which situation would be better. Maybe she is just misreading him and he really just sees her as a friend. Maybe he wants more and she is too confused to be with anyone right now. She doesn't want to have to give an answer either way yet or make anything awkward.

Cool as ever, he responds gently, “Mine is definitely a girl worth waiting for. She is kind, beautiful, creative and inspiring, but for right now her heart longs for another. Maybe one day she will hear my heart, but until then I will just wait and enjoy her friendship.”

Well, that was vague, Marinette thinks. His entire answer gave nothing away and she feels both frustrated at not knowing and relieved that she didn't have to deal with an awkward confession.

“Come to our practice next week?”

Marinette gladly accepts and lets him walk her home, keeping up a steady stream of polite conversation. It is just so easy to talk to Luka and he is the best listener. He never interrupts, listens intently and always answers appropriately.

Weeks pass and she doesn't miss a single practice even if she is late to half of them because of her every busy schedule and struggle balancing teen life, school and secret hero work. Every time she walks in the room, Luka lights up. Some weeks Adrien is also at practice, playing the keyboard, and other weeks he is absent for some crazy schedule conflict. At first, Marinette cherishes the weeks he can't make it so she can fully relax and enjoy her growing friendship with Luka without the echoes of her fading crush distracting her, but as time passes it becomes much easier.

Despite not having a specific musical talent herself, Marinette is welcomed into the band as an honorary member. Rose and Juleka love sharing their latest lyrics and everyone welcomes her feedback on new songs. Luka asks at the end of every practice if she enjoyed herself and what is her favorite song of the night. He never fails to invite her to the next practice. She can laugh and joke with the whole band equally, including Adrien. Now that she is more comfortable and less spastic around him, she starts to see a dorky side that didn't quite fit with the perfect model she thought she loved. Time moves forward and so does Marinette.

Gradually her bedroom walls fill with pictures again, but now they are a mixture of memories with friends, cutouts of inspirational outfits (she specifically avoids a certain boy model's magazine spreads), sketches of her own designs and even a fantastic picture of herself as Ladybug with Chat Noir performing their signature victory “pound it” that Alya posted on the Ladyblog. Both are wearing goofy grins and looking fondly at one another. It is one of her favorite pictures of them and made her heart happy that she had such a wonderful partner.

Tonight is band practice again and Marinette is frantically running around realizing that homework has taken much longer than she thought it would and now she only has ten minutes before practice begins! One last check in the mirror and Marinette grins at Tikki before calling upon her transformation and swinging off the balcony. Mariette may not be able to get there in ten minutes, but Ladybug can be there in less than five.

Ladybug swings down the the back alley behind the he usually practice space and drops her transformation. Tikki flies out and takes to her usual hiding spot in Marinette's purse after a beaming grin. She is thrilled that her holder has finally calmed down and accepted a much healthier emotional state.

Walking into the room, the band members are all still setting up and getting ready. Juleka and Rose are talking about lyrics to a new song they are writing, Ivan is setting up his symbols and organizing all his drum sticks, Luka is plucking away absentmindedly at his guitar and Adrien is muttering under his breath, thumbing through his sheet music. Luka smiles and waves when he realizes she arrived.

“Hey, Ma-Ma-Marinette!” Mimicing the first time she stuttered in front of him has turned into an endearment of sorts and she can tell how much it amuses him, so she goes along with his little quirky nickname.

The first song they play is the ballad from that first practice and the lyrics take on a whole new meaning this time. Instead of heartbreak from unrequited love, there is hope for a future. Instead of failure to catch her attention, there is a steady desire to create happiness. Instead of fruitless longing, there is peaceful contentment. She realizes that she recognizes these emotions and surprisingly Luka's face is the one that fills her thoughts as the mulls over the lyrics again and again.

During the entire practice, she watches him play. Usually she gets so lost in the music that she simply closes her eyes to listen and sways, but tonight is different. She can't look away from Luka as he plays each note, clearly in his own world. Every now and then he looks up to meet her gaze and she drops her eyes, trying to hide her blush at getting caught staring. After waiting a minute, she sneaks another peek and finds herself watching him again.

The entire practice passes this way, both just trading glances with one another. At the end of the night, Marinette honestly cannot name a single song played beyond the first one that has guided her thoughts for the last two hours. Immediately afterwards, Adrien waves and beckons her over.

“Hey, Marinette!” The blond cheerfully greets her, tucking away all his sheet music as she walks up. “I think you get to come to more practices than me!”

She giggles and grins at her friend, happy to finally be able to complete coherent sentences around him.

“Yeah, probably. I really like listening to all the different songs. It's so much fun!”

"Yeah, it is such a great outlet and very different from the classical music my piano tutor makes me play so I get to broaden my experience.” 

Marinette pauses, considering the question bouncing around in her mind. With a surge of bravery, she decides to ask, “Hey, Adrien. Can I ask you a question?”

"You just did, but feel free to ask another, Marinette!” Green eyes sparkle with curiosity and humor at his little joke.

"Yeah, but this one is kind ofopersonal. The first song… you know, the one your and Luka wrote together? Who is the song about?”

Adrien looks a little taken aback at the question, obviously not expecting it. It is clear that he has a lot of emotions when they cross his face, but his expression finally softens before he speaks.

“Honestly, I've loved a girl for over two years now. We met back when we were just thirteen. She's one of my best friends, but so far that is all she wants from me. She knows I love her, however I will cherish our friendship if that is all she will give me.” Marinette feels a small pang in her chest at his confession when she sees the longing in his expression. Adrien really loves this girl with all her heart and she was just silly to not return such devotion. However, she realizes this sadness is different than she expected. The sorrow is not self-pity for not being the target of Adrien's affection, but rather for the mystery girl that she is obviously missing an opportunity to be cherished by such a wonderful guy. 

"But the song isn't just about my lady. Luka is in a similar situation. His girl sees him as a friend, but he wants more. He is just too shy to make the first move.” Now he has her full attention. Marinette simply blinks, waiting for him to continue, but he just grins at her and shakes his head.

“I have a feeling he is gathering his courage to tell her soon. Maybe even tonight. Hopefully, she will accept. After all, he has been in love with her almost as long as I have been with my lady.” Adrien's grin covers his entire face and Marinette is sure that he is trying to imply that it is her without saying the words.

Emotions fill her and she realizes that she really wouldn't mind if Luka admits he likes her. After all, she loves being his friend. He is quickly becoming a person she was comfortable telling all her secrets, minus those that included a spotted hero. He is generous, patient, sweet and all around a good guy. If he makes it clear he wants to be more than friends, she might not mind. 

Marinette takes a second to shoot a sideways glance in Luka's direction, but she blushes again as she realizes he is watching her and Adrien talk. “You think so?” she asks, turning back to Adrien. He nods, his smile growing wider now that he knows she caught on to his not-so-subtle hints.

“Maybe you should to talk to him.” With that, he turned away from her to finished packing his supplies and instrument. Marinette makes her way to Luka just as he is finishing snapping his guitar case shut. As always, Luka asks if she enjoyed herself and which song is her favorite. 

"You played that ballad a few months ago, at the first practice. I get it now. Last time I heard the song, I was in the same situation of unrequited feelings, but I couldn't feel happy about it.” Luka listens, not sure how to react. He has known all about her crush on Adrien. After all, Juleka told him about all the silly plans they had to get them together for a not-really-but-kinda-date or helping Marinette practicing confess her feelings through a poem or speech. She continues, “Now I finally understand. I finally feel like I can be happy no matter what and my heartbreak can finally heal.”

Unsure, Luka does his best to strengthen his resolve. After all, he has been practicing this moment for some time and it looks like for the first time in years, her spotlight is on him and she is finally listening to the sweet melody he wrote for her. Luka lifts his hand and gently grabs hers, wrapping his fingers around her small fingers. Without breaking eye contact, he lifts her hand and places it gently on the left side of his chest where she can feel his heart racing with nervous energy.

“Perhaps all you needed was a new heart? I would give you mine.”


	5. How long have you known?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This story is taking time to write because it trying to be written backwards. I have the last chapter minus the epilogue written along with most of the major late scenes, so bear with me as a piece it together. I am also writing a companion fanfic from Adrien's perspective that I will start posting in a few weeks. It will share many scenes with this one, but will not be as long or involved unless my muse takes off. Honestly, this story will feel like it has several holes because it is purely from Marinette and Luka's point of view. The other will focus on Adrien with bits of Gabriel and will answer many of those questions.
> 
> If you have cute ideas for Lukanette moments, leave them in the comments. These two are just getting started and this story while eventually ending with Ladybug and Chat Noir is going to include a lot of Luka. I have a few dates planned for them already, but I am open to more ideas and I really want to pace them in a healthy way instead of having Marinette jump to a new crush just a couple months after deciding to leave her years of obsession.
> 
> Note: The story is canon compliant through season three up until Silencer, so there will be references in future chapters to Season 3 plot, especially Weredad and Oblivious.

As so as she got home, Marinette rushed up to her room needing some time to process what just happened. Tikki flew out of her purse with bright shining eyes and a large smile on her face, happy for her charge to finally receive the affections of a decent boy.

“Wow, Marinette. What are you going to do?”

Honestly, she has no idea. After all, it was so nice finally knowing where Luka stands in their relationship and very flattering to heart how me feels. Plus, the eighteen years old boy is totally swoon-worthy and declared himself in the sweetest of ways…

“I don't know, Tikki! I like Luka. I like him a lot, but is it enough?” She falls backwards on her chaise lounge and covers her eyes with her hands dramatically.

“What do you mean, Marinette?” Tikki asks, confused. She hovers just over Marinette so once her eyes open again they are face to face.

“I mean is just liking him as a person enough? I mean, he is such a great friend and he is really cute and sweet and understanding and…”

“Marinette, listen to yourself.”

“But… I don't think I love him. Not that way, at least.” So many emotions are flooding her mind and she has no idea how many of them are genuine. After all, she knows she likes Luka as a friend, but is there something more happening or is it just the way he told her about his feelings? Any girl with half a brain would swoon at that declaration!

“Marinette, love takes time. It doesn't come overnight and it isn't something that should be taken lightly. You like Luka, right? Want to spend time with him? Maybe be more than friends?” The centuries have given Tikki plenty of experience with crushes, love and friendship, but she knows that this is something Marinette has to think through and decide for herself.

“I do like Luka and I think… I wouldn't say no to being more.” Images of his arms wrapped around her waist and his forehead against hers as he stares in her eyes has her heart picking up tempo and flashing back to earlier that night.

_____

_Marinette's eyes grow wide at his declaration. She is too shocked to move her hand from his chest so it stays resting above his heart with his much larger hand holding it._

_When she doesn't answer for a few seconds, Luka isn't sure how to press forward. However, she doesn't pull away, so he takes that as permission and steps closer until they are inches apart. His other hand reaches up to softly brush against her cheek and his lips spread with a gentle smile._

_“Don't answer now. Just think about it.”_

_Both of his arms drop to her waist, leaving her hand pressed lightly against his chest and he leans down, never breaking eye contact, until his forehead rests against hers he has not moved any closer and their clothing brushes the others without any pressure. Marinette realizes that he is letting her decide to close the distance if she chooses._

_“Like I told you, Marinette. You are a girl worth waiting for and I can wait until you are ready.”_

_Finally her brain decides to start working again and she pulls back slightly, fighting to calm her racing heart and forcing breath into her starving lungs. Marinette hadn't even realized she was holding her breath until she feels the relief at a rush of new air. She forces a step back, but only enough to meet his tender gaze._

_“I'll see you at practice next week.”_

_________

“But I'm not sure and I don't want to rush in and hurt him.”

“Well, he said he would wait for you. Maybe try to let him get closer and see where things go naturally?”

“Yeah, I think maybe? But it feels like he likes me so much more than I like him…” she explains. After all, unbalance emotions is what caused so many issues with her and Adrien. She can't do that to Luka too.

“That's okay, Marinette. Do you like him enough to give him an opportunity?”

“Yeah… yes. I think I do.”

_________________

The following days, Marinette does her best to figure out what she truly wants. Her friends spend most of their school lunches together and they are so much less awkward now that she isn't stuttering every time she tries to talk to Adrien and Alya has stopped pushing her to admit her undying love. Now, they can laugh, joke and just enjoy the time together.

Nino and Alya start sharing a crazy story about how the latest akuma interrupted their date night and they all find themselves howling with laughter. Marinette is particularly giggly seeing as they have no idea she was there the whole time as Ladybug and saw for herself the ridiculous display. Afterall, an akuma upset because someone spilled his popcorn? Hawkmoth seriously needs up his game because that one has had Paris laughing for all week!

“Speaking of dates…” Marinette blushed heavily as she began to speak, unsure how to explain the situation. “I think I'm going to ask Luka if he will get lunch with me Saturday.”

Alya and Adrien both immediately start encouraging her and sharing their excitement. Nino reaches over for a high-five, a goofy grin on his face.

“Way to go Marinette!” Alya exclaimed, thrilled that her friend seems to be moving on. “What brought this on? Don't get me wrong, I'm super excited, but it seems a bit sudden.”

“I- I, uh, just want to see what could happen. Luka confessed at practice a couple nights ago.” She blushes heavily just trying to force the words and and isn't looking so she jumps when Adrien whoops.

“Finally! Took him ages to say it.” The grin on his face is wider and more mischievous than Marinette has ever seen and it looks almost out of place.

“H-How long have you known?!?” stutters Marinette, not sure how to handle this new development. She reaches out to grab her cup and take a sip simply because she needs to do something with her hands. 

“Marinette, that wasn't the first song he wrote about you.” Apparently Adrien is a hopeless romantic as well and he seems excited to know that Luka’s affections are returned. Marinette pales, not really sure how to respond. There are more songs? About her? Her heart starts racing and she wonders what else he wrote.

______________

That week is the first time Marinette arrives early to practice. She arrives before anyone else and Tikki does her best to calm her down and keep her company until the band arrives twenty minutes later.

Luka is shocked when he first walks in, but immediately beams when their eyes meet. She chats the entire time he is unpacking his equipment and realizes just how much she loves making him laugh. In the moment, Marinette decides she will do everything she can to keep him laughing. Several times during their conversation she opens her mouth to try to invite him to lunch, but each time she loses her nerve and changes the subject with a slight stutter.

Eventually she is forced to back away so they can practice. Tonight, she spends the whole time really considering the lyrics of each song trying to find meanings. Adrien said that balad wasn't his first about her and she is bursting with curiosity. However, it doesn't seem like any of them are on the playlist for this week. Maybe in time he can play them for her?

At the end of practice she pulls every ounce of courage she can muster to the surface. Strengthening her resolve, she marches forward, determination etched all over her face.

“Do you have lunch plans Saturday?”

Luka's eyes grow wide at the implication and he grins in pure delight. “Not yet, but I would love to make some.”

“Will you go eat out with me? I mean, go out to eat? T-together?” Feeling the familiar rush of embarrassment, Marinette's entire face flushes. Not again. She can't stutter this time.

“You mean, a date?” The joy is evident, but there is a slight bit of hesitation until he clarifies her request.

“Yes. I mean, not if you don't want it to be. I mean…. Maybe?” Why does her tongue betray her with this talking before her brain decides to function? Perhaps that is the real issue: her brain feels like it is trying to turn off and she can't form full sentences when it comes to the topic of dating.

“I would love to have lunch with you, Marinette. Just you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome. I am looking for a beta for this story so I can get it out quickly. 
> 
> Also, if you are inspired to create fan art from this story, I would love to include links so send them my way so everyone can enjoy!
> 
> **** Note that this story will be heavily Lukanette, but eventually shifts to the full love square being revealed. The each portion of the love square will have a scene before the full reveal happens ****


End file.
